Torn
by Gehr-Bear
Summary: What happens when there is a perfect balance between holy and demonic energy? Follow a hero unlike you have ever seen before. One who is inspired by deadpool and loves to make mischief. Follow, the Torn. I don't own Highschool DXD only my characters and their design.
1. Birth

_**Torn Ch.1 Birth**_

* * *

I once had an idea to write a Highschool DXD fanfiction about phoenixes... Then I found something better... This is the story of a new hero in the Highschool DXD universe, my own characters, my own story, and i hope, like my other one Messiah Knights, to make it my best. I will accept any criticism, any ideas, and i hope to make this enjoyable for everyone. Thank you for reading.

* * *

In the beginning of time, there was God. He felt alone so he created Angels, to stand beside him. One angel, Lucifer, hatted the holy light, and defended to hell, and became the Devil. Throughout time, god created several things, including the Earth. During that time there were several angels and devils and a new race, Fallen Angels.

God created the two first humans, Adam and Eve. Lucifer, seeing this, got angry. The beings he had created were ugly, and misshapen. He named them Demons. To get back at god, he created a snake, named Samuel. Lucifer gave him the order to make Eve eat the forbidden fruit. But, to Lucifers delight, Samuel got both Adam and Eve to eat the fruits.

So it was set. The world was to be filled with sin. God wanted to stop this, and make a new angel, a son to him. He focused his holy energy in one spot in the air, and you could see the outline of a small child within an orb of holy energy. Lucifer was furious and used his Demonic energy to destroy the new angel.

So God and the Devil battled for dominance. The devil to created a being of pure Darkness, and God to create a being of pure Light. Suddenly there was an explosion from the orb or dark and holy energy. Both god and the devil flew back. As they floated over the crater, they saw it. A young boy, no older than seven. He stared up at the two gods. His purple eyes shone with purity, and his spiky silver hair blew in the wind.

Lucifer then said, "Boy, show us your wings so we know if you are holy or demonic." They boy stood up, brushed the back of his legs, and unfolded his wings.

" **W-what?** " God said, shocked at what he saw.

" **Thats impossible…** " Lucifer said in a whisper.

On his right, a bright, white, angel wing came from his back proudly. On his left, a dark, black, devil wing protruded from his back. The boy cocked his head at the expressions of the two godly beings.

 **Modern day.**

On top of a skyscraper, unknown to humans, a god, of no religion, neither holy nor demonic, stood watching. He looked like a teenager. His shirt was white on the right and black on the left, and looked like a the yin-yang sign and wore straight, slightly baggy jeans. He had a dark tan, which contradicted his white hair.

"hm… A group of devils are near by… Also fallen…" The teen put his hand on his eyebrows, over his purple eyes.

"I guess that I, the unknown yet amazing god like being, Drake, shall go and watch. His wings came out, the right, an angel wing, and the left, a devils wing. He jumped from the building, taking flight to a local highschool.

"Kuou Highschool… What will I find here?" The Torn Angel asked.

* * *

And there it is. I couldn't think of anything to add into the first chapter that wouldn't ruin the next chapter and i just ran out of ideas. So I'm sorry for making this so short. Anyways, the Torn Angel… I did a quiz on a quizzing website, and that was my result, but i could never find the link to that quiz ever again… But i kept the idea alive and kept on adding to it and everything. This is an OC based fanficiton, but the Highschool dxd characters will make appearances. I had another idea for a highschool dxd fanfic that i am using for the other characters. I hope you enjoyed and if my lore on the beginning of god and the Earth and everything was wrong, this is an alternate universe so things will be different.

Thanks for reading and ill see you in the next chapter.


	2. Allies or Enemies?

_**Torn Chapter 2: Allies or Enemies?**_

Welcome to the second chapter of Torn. To reply to BaconKingpin, he is immortal in the sense that he has not aged, he looks like a teenager (forgot to insert that in the first chapter), and he will act similar to deadpool, but will not be like him. By inspired, I mean that he looks up to him and will act like him sometimes. If you have any questions, P.M. me and I will answer them to my best ability, and i might just start answering review questions in this paragraph from now on. Beware, Drake will break the fourth wall occasionally, referring to "The Author" as he believes that his life is a book that is being wrote. Kinda like in that Will Ferrell movie Stranger Than Fiction in a sense. He might also make references to other anime. I haven't quite decided on that one yet. Anyways, thanks for the 3 reviews, 6 follows, and 6 favorites.

By the way, "Talking" 'Thinking'

* * *

"This chapter of the story begins with our hero, or villain if you like, exploring kudu academy." Drake began talking to himself it seemed like, and several students looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Now all i have to do is find something cool, interesting, or that wants to kill me… Like girls!" As he laughed at his bad joke, his eyes laid onto a certain red haired girl, next to another girl who was brunette. The two were talking together, laughing at times.

"And what do we have here author?" Walked towards them, eaves dropping.

"That boys Issei. Do you think we pick the right one, Rias?"

'So the red head is Rias. Nice to know.' Drake thought as he sat in a tree.

"He took all eight of my pawn pieces. Im sure he is special Akeno."

"And that beauty is Akeno. Nice." Both the girls looked at him.

"Did I say that out loud?" He jumped out of the tree and began walking away.

"Wait!" He turned, and saw the red head, Rias, walk towards him. "Who are you?"

"My name, is Drake. I am… Well lets just say I'm not like you or any of the other students here. Wink." And he started walking away again.

* * *

So Drake spent the next few days watching. He watched the boy Issei as he discovered his sacred gear, as Issei met a blond nun, and as he went to save her from the Fallen Angels. Drake watched as Rias brought the nun to life as a devil.

Now he sat in a motel.

"Its been an interesting few days. Thats for sure." He pulled up a bag. Inside were two big books. The first had a white cover. It was a copy of Gods Bible, a document that was started at the beginning of time. I contained how to purify Fallen Angels, and how to make angels and several other things any Angel would need to know. The other had a dark red cover. It was a copy of the book of Lucifer. It contained how to turn Angels into Devils, how to make demons, and all the things a Devil would need to know. He pulled that book out.

"Alright. Every devil needs a familiar, a monster who will aid them in daily life… To get a familiar, it must be a full moon, and you will go to a special forest known to all devils, and the familiar master will aid you in finding a familiar… Wait… Where is the forest?" Drake scanned the pages, not seeing any signs of where it was.

"Darn it!... Well, **I** don't know where it is, but Im sure Rias wouldn't mind taking me there." Drake smirked as he looked out the window to see a full moon.

* * *

Rias and the rest were in the occult research club room. She clapped her hands and asked, "Everyone ready?" Issei, Kiba, Akeno, and the rest all said yes.

"Wait!" Drake ran into the room with a big backpack on his shoulder.

"Drake is ready to go!" Everyone tensed. Rias spoke first.

"What are you doing here, Drake, right?" He smiled.

"I want a familiar but the stupid book wouldn't tell me where the forest is soooo. I wanted to go with you!"

"How do you know what a familiar is? And why would you think we knew where this forrest is?" Drake put on a questioning face.

"Arn't you guys devils? Or did Author mess it up and mistake you for the wrong people?" Everyones eyes widened. Akeno spoke first as Drake looked through a script.

"H-how do you k-know we are devils?" He looked up from the script.

"It seems like the Author was right, and its because I could detect your demonic energy. I also felt another energy of a fallen, but you guys took care of them for me and… Well thats not the point are we going to the forest? I want a familiar." Nobody knew what to say. Rias lifted her hand.

"How could you detect our energy? What are you? How come we cant detect you?" Drake, for the first time, put on a serious face.

"I, like you, are a supernatural being, and the reson you cant detect me is because I am so strong. In order for you to be able to sense me, I'd have to lower my power level."

"Prove it." Issei said, his sacred gear coming out.

"Wait… Little Red?" Everyone looked at Drake.

" _Well well. Nice to see you again, Torn._ "

* * *

How was it? I originally just wanted to make Drake immature, but I found my love for deadpool so I added that in as a wild card, so to say, maybe to make it better or maybe a little worse? Ive never done anything like this so its a first for me. They will go to the forest next chapter, after a little talk between Drake and "Little Red". I accept any and all criticism and any ideas will be taken. After the next few chapters, my other OC's will make their appearance and Issei and the gang will be less important. They will still be there, but just not in a major way to the story. Except one of them. Review who you think that one character is. See you in the next chapter!


End file.
